


Constellations

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Just some fluffy chansaw where Chandler has freckles and Ronnie loves them. And also her.





	Constellations

“Ronnie, stop staring. It’s distracting.”

The two were lying on Veronica’s bed watching a movie on her laptop. Heather was actually trying to pay attention to the screen, whereas Veronica semed far more interested in Heather’s face.

“I can’t help it,” she admitted, “I don’t get to see you without makeup that much. I like looking at your freckles.”

Heather felt her cheeks warm at that. She felt naked without her makeup, or her blazer, or the red scrunchie she always wore. She assumed it was a bit like how a knight would feel without their armor. Vulnerable. Unprotected.

Heather scoffed. “I don’t really like them all that much.”

She felt Veronica shrug. “That’s alright. You don’t have to like every part of yourself.” Veronica tugged her a bit closer, and Heather felt Veronica’s fingers begin to trace patterns on her arm. “Personally, I don’t really like my hair, I’m too skinny and I’ve always had oily skin, so I have to spend a lot of time making sure my acne doesn’t get out of control. And it’s okay that I don’t like that stuff. I’m allowed to not look my best. You are too.”

Heather smiled. No matter how vulnerable she felt, she always felt safe with Veronica. She didn’t have her armor, but her girlfriend was there to shield her if she needed it.

“Thank you Bonnie Bear. I feel a lot better.” Heather leaned up to kiss Veronica on the cheek, smirking at Veronica’s embarrassed whine.

“Don’t you have any less embarrassing pet names to call me?” Veronica groaned, pressing a kiss to Heather’s temple despite her complaints.

“Sure I do, Bon-Bon, but you know how much I love teasing you.”

Veronica huffed, but snuggled closer all the same as they settled back down to watch the movie.

A few minutes later, Heather felt Veronica shift a bit where she was sitting. When Heather looked up, she noticed her girlfriend looked… uncertain? She was used to Veronica’s insecurities by now, of course, but she didn’t know what could be worrying her.

Heather frowned. “You’re thinking again. What’s wrong?”

Veronica fidgeted nervously, and her brow furrowed. Something was definitely bothering her.

“I know you don’t really like your freckles, but I just…” Veronica cleared her throat. “The thought occurred to me a second ago. And you can say no if you want to! But I just… I kind of started thinking about how your freckles are like little stars and…”

“Ronnie, breathe. It’s okay, I promise I’m not gonna get mad.”

Veronica nodded, sucking in a shaky breath. “I wondered if it’d be alright with you if…”

Heather figured she knew where this was going. “Are you asking to draw on my arm like some kind of connect the dots game?”

Veronica flinched a bit, and perhaps Heather could have made that sound less judgemental, before nodding sheepishly.

Heather let out a heavy sigh, though she smiled wide enough that she figured Veronica would be able to tell she didn’t mean it, before reaching over to Veronica’s nightstand and pulling a violet felt-tipped pen from the drawer and handing it to her.

“Here. Go nuts,” She said simply as she relaxed in her girlfriend’s arms, suppressing a laugh at the soft squeal she heard as she felt the tip of the pen against her forearm.

And if she showed up at school the next day with faded purple constellations hidden under the sleeve of her blazer, then that was her business.

And if she noticed the words “I love you,” written near her elbow in pretty purple cursive, then nobody needed to know about that except her.

She did make sure to kiss Veronica senseless as soon as they got a second alone, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I really appreciate feedback and I'm always grateful for comments!
> 
> As always, you can send me prompts, suggestions, or asks at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
